The Day Cait Sith Went Insane!
by Original Prankstar
Summary: NOT ANOTHER FF7 FANFIC! Read, this is my first fic, and give me some advice for the sequel
1. THE BEGENING!

THE DAY CAIT CAIT SITH WENT INSANE!!!!!!!!! Part one: The Birth of the Retarted Villan Disclaimer:I dont own FF7 characters, I dont own Squarsoft, I Definately dont own The Planet (Sorry Seperoth). Aww for christ sake, its a friggin FAN FICTION people! I DO NOT own SQUARESOFT material. there, you happy.I dont own south park caracters either. I dont own anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction.  
  
It was a sunny day in Costa De Sol, Aries is dead (HAHAHAH, yo welcome seperoth.) Seperoth is alive (HAHAHA) and the group is lying on the beach, except for Vincent, who was hidding in his sand castle which he made durring the night so he could hide away while everyone enjoyed the sun (Vampires cant enjoy the sun, remember?).  
  
Cloud: Where's Cait Sith?  
  
Berret: Who cares, I hate that !$%$#%$#!%$#^@^%%#^&#&#^&#^@%^@^%#%(!#@&%#(%@!&$#(^%$#&(%)^&$#!(^%&$#!()^$#) ^$(#%&*$#!%&!*) cat.  
  
Cid: You learn quickly, young master, soon you will become the greatest of all the Cursers, even better than Eric Cartman!  
  
Berret: Thank you, master.  
  
Tifa:(thank god Aries is dead. Man, I'll have to give seperoth a dollar or somethin so he can buy that new game he's been gawking at.) Hey, Seperoth, whats that new game you want again?  
  
Seperoth: You mean Shinobi for the PS2?  
  
Tifa: Yea!( Shinobi? whatever....)  
  
Yuffie: Yo da man, Seperoth. All you have to do is kill that annoying Aries and you got Tifa on a chain, man.  
  
Vincent: SINNNERS! I WILL SMITETH THEE!  
  
Vincent then transforms his sand lair into a robot, but before he can "smiteth" Yuffie and Seperoth, a wave rolls in and dematerializes his robot. He is then washed out of the cockpit of his mech (hehe, cock) and is fully exposed to the sun. Steam rises from his skin. In 5 seconds he gets the worse tan, ever. He ends up lookin like friggin burnt toast.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, whould you go get the rash lotion.  
  
Vincent: Lucedria, you're alive?....... Awww crap.  
  
Cloud: Were losin him, Tifa! hurry, lets tote him to the plastic surgeon, and then the vet.  
  
And with that, Cloud and Tifa Lift up the cripy Vincent and tote him to a buisness building, which became famous due to Tifa's endorsing. ( It's not the vetranarian office! hahheheh). Now, the only people left on the beach were Cid, Barret, Seperoth, Red, and Yuffie.  
  
Cid: [suddenly bursts out laughing] AHAHAHAH EHEHEHEHEAHAHAH HEHREHRH, DID YOU SEE HOW CRISPY HE WAS, HE WAS LIKE KF FRIGGIN C!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
Barret: Friggin? What the #&%%?  
  
Seperoth: I must admit, someone else in pain is pretty funny. ESPECIALY WHEN THERE BURNING TO ASHES BECAUSE OF A FIRE YOU STARTED!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Yuffie: O_0 what was that..... AHH COOL, SEPHY'S A PYRO!  
  
Red: [Awoken my Seperoths awwfull laughter] QUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET!  
  
Silence  
  
Red: Thank you! [ goes back to sleep]  
  
Suddenly Cait Sith apears to ruin the party. I one hand he holds a rubber ducky, and in the other, a friggin glue stick.  
  
Cait Sith: MALFUNCTION...... 37529495016434324874018473320434934848854854119874504837401!  
  
Cid: What's that thing jamed in his head?  
  
Everyone looks to see what Cid ment, and gasped when they saw that confusion materia was lodged in Cait Sith's noggin.  
  
Yuffie: MUST GET MATERIA!!!!!!! EN' GUARD YOU COOKIE!  
  
Barret: Awww @%$%#@$, Both of em went kukoo for coconuts!  
  
(In case your wondering " HOW CAN MATERIA BEING LODGED IN CAIT SITHS HEAD EFFECT HIM, AINT HE A FRIGGIN ROBOT? well if thats the case, then how can he interact with materia in the game, thus, the confusion materia has an effect.)  
  
Cait Sith: HAHAHAHAH I am ultra cat! I will burn you houses, and sue your lawyers! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You, seperoth, you have something I want!  
  
Seperoth: AHHHHH! Not again! I'm getting flashbacks! DONT DROP THE SOAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Cait Sith flies down to Seperoth (WOW) and steals his Black Materia.  
  
Yuffie: AHHHHH! I have definatly got to get you now!  
  
Cait Sith runs off, saying something about how cute his rubber ducky is, as Yuffie follows. Now we are left with a team of 4. Red goes back to sleep, so now its a team of 3 ( conveniant, eh.)  
  
Cid: GOD  
  
Barret: DAMN  
  
Seperoth: IT!  
  
Cid: What was up with him?  
  
Seperoth: NONONONONONONO! Not Mr. Blacky-wacky!  
  
Barret: #$$^$@#%, I cant finish that confeti model of a machinegun until I get back that glue stick.  
  
Cid:.......... he ........ took ........ my ........ RUBBER DUCKY!!!!! NO NO NO NON ONOO O NO OOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Barret: THAT $^%@%!$!%! IS DEAD!  
  
Cid: THAT STUIPID $#%$#^$%!%$!%$%!$##%#$%$!#%!$# IS $%$#%!$#%!$##@$@#@$#@$#@!$#!@$@#$@#$@#$#$@#$#@$@!#$!@# SO $%$!#%$#%$#%#$%$!%$@%$#!!%$#%$#!%$#%!$#!$#%!$#% DEAD!  
  
Seperoth: No, dont hurt my special friend!  
  
Cid: @$#^@%@^$#$# calm down! Well return you're Black $#@$#%$#% Materia safe and sound.  
  
Seperoth: NO! Not my materia, my special bath buddy.  
  
Crickets  
  
Seperoth: CAIT SITH? Hello? Who else whould be my bath buddy other than that cute kitty.  
  
Well, with that horrifying revolation, Cid and Barret nearly puked.  
  
Barret: o_O well, I always said that Seperoth was a Kook!  
  
Cid: Thats the last time I let you barow my rubber duckie!  
  
Seperoth: My poor, poor, misguided kitty. As soon as we fix him I have to give him a bath.  
  
Cid: Lets leave him, before he says something even more retatred than the last.  
  
And so, the group of 2 were about to leave when Red woke up.  
  
Red: I need some beef jerkey.  
  
Red joined the party  
  
And so the group of 3, AGAIN! left for the only place where you whould expect Cait Sith to be, Golden Saucer. Each were searching for a diferent legendary Item. Barret was searching for the glue stick of stickyness, Cid was searching for the slightly sexualy abused rubber ducky, and Red was searching for...... sigh..... beef jerkey.  
  
Hey, hey, hey. stay in tune for the next chapter, "Survival", whatever..... 


	2. Survival

THE DAY CAIT CAIT SITH WENT INSANE!!!!!!!!! Part two: Survival Disclaimer:I dont own FF7 characters, I dont own Squarsoft, I Definately dont own The Planet (Sorry Seperoth). Aww for christ sake, its a friggin FAN FICTION people! I DO NOT own SQUARESOFT material. there, you happy.I dont own south park caracters either. I dont own anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction.  
  
The 3 members of the group climed the high mountain to reach gold saucer. They took a quicker route this time, just so they whouldn't have to deal with all those anoying beggars in Barrets home town. The Icey mountain froze Cid's bones as they climed to the top.  
  
Barret: %^%%@# Cid! I thought you knew your way around these parts!  
  
Cid: I told you I only knew the way down, I mean, I did plumit 5,000 feet when I crashed the Highwind.  
  
Red: Maybee if you didn't shave your legs so much, Barret, you whouldn't be so cold!  
  
Cid: HA you shave your legs, what a 'wus!  
  
Berret: Sud'up! It's not my fault that Red watches as I do it!  
  
Cid: o_O You people just get more @#$%#$@% disturbing every @$#%#@$% day. #@$%@#$%#! Hey, swearing made me warm!  
  
Red: No kiddin'? ^#%^#%^#%^%&#@%!^%&#^*#(*#&@@!%&^%*(#%)&^)@^(@)%^(@^$#^@#^%@^^%^%^@^%@^%^%^% ^@^%&^%*&*&*#%*@^!#$^%!^$&#%*^%*#@^@%^^%&^*^^%*&*&*^%&^%@^^@%^@%*&$*#%^&^%$@ %5%%^^%@@^%&(*$&@%&&$$^#%@#~$#@$^%*&*%^&^^^)^(&(#$)(@!(#@(*!)@!(#)($%($(#)#@ $@$$#@~~%$#@!$#@%~#%#@%@$#%@$%!$#@!@#$!#%~@@#@!@#%$#^$#@@@#$%^$%^%^ with frosting on the side! HEY, IT WORKED!  
  
Berret:^%$#@%&*^%$*%$#^%$#%!$#@*~#@%(!^$#*!#$^$#*^%^%&$^&@%^@%&%&@^$^%^%&^%& %^%! Gasps for breath. man this mountain air sure dose take it outa you!  
  
Cid: Then we must be close to the sumit, c'mon!  
  
The 3 scurry to the top. near the top they run out of energy and set up camp in a cave. Finaly they were warmed up and relaxed in their camp, until the exit became blocked off with snow.  
  
Everyone: %@^%%&#@%^&@$%&@%^%@^!  
  
Cid: What're we gona do!  
  
Red: Big open spaces, Big WIDE open spaces..... AHHHHHH! I cant stay in here much longer, I'm claustrophobic!  
  
Barret: Hey, I got just the thing to calm you down.  
  
Barret pulls out a hypodermic needle and gives Red a shot.  
  
Red: Hamam, im a ....... preaty hamster.........  
  
Cid: What was that?  
  
Barret: Tranquilizer, heehheheh!  
  
Suddenly Red hops up and bite's barret.  
  
Barret: AHHHHHHHHH! ouchies!  
  
Cid: [re-reads the lable on the needle] YOU IDIOT, THIS IS HYPER! It looks like it's up to me to calm everyone down.  
  
Cid pulls a green plant out of his pocket, rolls it up, lights it, and blows smoke into the extreemly nervouse Barret and the hyper Red's face. Almost emidiatly, they clam down.  
  
Red: .....Hey Barret.....  
  
Barret: .....Yeah...hehehe......  
  
Red: Your blood....... its red. Im Red! Your blood is me man!  
  
Cid: NOW THIS IS A PARTY!  
  
Barret: Seperoth is a friggin Pedofile, man!  
  
Cid: Why you sayin' dat!  
  
Barret: Cus' I say dirty pages with little kids in em on my, er, his computer.  
  
Red: And what did he say he does to that cat, man. I better make sure, *hicup*, I have a butt guard around him, man!  
  
Everyone: hahhahaheheheh!  
  
Meanwhile, In Coata De Sol  
  
Cloud: Where the $#%$#@% is everyone?  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and the repaired Vincent walked onto the beach, to discover Seperoth lying on the ground, about to reach into his own pants while thinking about his bath partner.  
  
Tifa: What the $%$#% are you doing Seperoth?  
  
Seperoth: Thiking about my bath partner.....  
  
Vincent: Oh, you mean your fellow siner, Cait Sith, whom you bathe with?  
  
Seperoth: Yeah, he went insane!  
  
Cloud: So where is everyone?  
  
Seperoth: Trying to stop Kitty from destroying the world with Black Materia.  
  
Cloud: oh, tell me when they get back.  
  
Cloud starts to walk to the Villa when it dawns on him, Cait Sith has went insane and is now trying to destroy the earth using the Black Materia. He fainted.  
  
Tifa: A'bout time you get it! c'mon, we gota go to the Gold Saucer!  
  
Cloud was still out cold.  
  
Tifa: Fine, Vincent, lets go!  
  
Tifa and Vincent leave in the Highwind. Hey, why didn't the other guys use it?  
  
Seperoth: Cloud whould make a good bath partner......  
  
Meanwhile, at the peak of some mountain.....  
  
Cid: AHHHHHHHHHH [odviosly waking from a nightmare] Guys, I just had this dream that Seperoth forced Cloud to bathe with him.  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Red: Hey, its.... mourning?  
  
Barret and Cid snicker.  
  
Red: You sick bastards! How could you do that to another guy!  
  
Cid: What, get you high?  
  
Red: oh, nevermind.  
  
Barret: Ah, man, were still stuck in here!  
  
Red: Oh, yeah.......... BIG OPEN SPACES, BIG WIIIIDE OPEN SPACES!  
  
Red curls up into a fetal position on the ground of the cave while Barret and Cid try to figgure out what to do.  
  
Cid: Im %@^@%# hungry man!  
  
Barret: ME too..... Hey, if Red keeps this up, he'll give himself a heart attack, then we can eat him and-  
  
Barret is interupted by Red leaping on Cid and attempting to bite through Cid's spear.  
  
Cid: AHHHHH, GET THIS CRAZY CAT OFFA ME!  
  
Red: I'm hungry, GIVE ME FOOD! BEEEEEEEEF JERKEY, BEEEEEEEEEEEEF JERKEY! HEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Barret tackles Red and begins to chew on him.  
  
Cid: AHHH! you're both crazy! HELLPP MMEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Barret and Red roll across the floor fighting to eat one another, both yelling " BEEEEEEEEEF JERKAY'", while Cid hyperventalates in a corner. His cigeret drops out of his mouth and lights a stick of dynomite that fell out when Red lunged on him. Cid hears the hissing sound of the wick and backs up to an opposing wall.  
  
Meanwhile, in Costa De Sol  
  
Cloud: STAY BACK YOU FREEK! AHHHHHHH, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Seperoth: Ah, c'mon, you know you like it! hehehehehe!  
  
Cloud:SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! Wait a second, IM stronger than YOU!.........  
  
Cloud takes some time to realize this....  
  
Cloud: I CAN WUP YOU ARSE! BRING IT ON!  
  
Seperoth: Fine, but if I win....  
  
Cloud: YOU WONT, HYAAAA!  
  
Cloud and Seperoth begin a mid-air battle (crouchin Cloud, Hidden Seperoth's winky!) when a large mass of Shinra soilders barge in, nearly puke when they see the half naked duo fighting, and then shock the two into fainting with cow prodders (man those r' fun! HEEEEHAAAA)  
  
Meanwhile, on the Highwind......  
  
Tifa: Vincent, were are you.....  
  
For the last hour Tifa had been running from Vincent, who went crazy in a frenzy for blood (hey, I like scary movies).  
  
Vincent: Aww, c'mon Tiff, being a vampire's Fun!  
  
Tifa: Stay back you demonic.... er...... Vampire?  
  
Suddenly the Highwind is hit by machine gun fire, Tifa looks out the window to discover 5 gelenkia airships, just as she looks, Vincent closes in on her.  
  
Vincent: What're ya lookin at Tifa?  
  
Then Vincent sees it, screems like a girl, then faints. Finaly one of the gelenkias catch up and none other than faggot president Ruffus hopes off it, and a couple of pink armored shinra soilders too....  
  
Wow, okay, stay in tune for the next chapter, "President Ruffus's Tourture Techniqes." Chow! 


	3. Ruffus's Tourture Technices

"The Day Cait Sith Went Insane" Part three: President Ruffus's Tourture Techniqes Disclaimer:I dont own FF7 characters, I dont own Squarsoft, I Definately dont own The Planet (Sorry Seperoth). Aww for christ sake, its a friggin FAN FICTION people! I DO NOT own SQUARESOFT material. there, you happy.I dont own south park caracters either. I dont own anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction.  
  
Cloud, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Red, and Seperoth were chianed up to a wall in a dark room.  
  
Cloud:[waking up] What the $#$$ is going on!  
  
Cid: Welcome back, now whould you do me a favor and kill me, PLEASE!  
  
Barret: NO NO NO, ME FIRST  
  
Ruffus: Okay....  
  
Barret: AHHHHHHHHHH! he's back! Dont let him touch me Cid, DONT LET'M TOUCH MEEEEEEAA!  
  
Vincent: Siners......  
  
Red: This is truly disqusting......  
  
Cloud: WHAT THE %#% IS GOING ON!!!!!  
  
Cid: Ruffus captured us and locked us up so we'd tell him where the Black Materia is, but he wants to tourture us in a way that whould make Vincent say Siners a million times.  
  
Cloud: NO!  
  
Ruffus: Yes!  
  
Ruffus walks tword Cloud, who was stuggling against his chains so mush you'd think his arms whould fall off.  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY....... RED'S GAY! BUG HIM!  
  
Red: ....... oooooh, low blow.  
  
Ruffus smilles and walks slinkishly tword Red.  
  
Red: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please, NO!  
  
Ruffus shushes Red and winks at him mischeviosly (AHHHHHHH, nononono) and the part of the wall Red is on flips over, and Ruffus jumps in with him.  
  
Red:[partialy muffled by wall] No, stay back! hey heyheyheyhey, that dosnt bend that way! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop, No, no.......no.......................................  
  
The wall flips back, Ruffus walks out of a door in the room, wipes something off his face, and smiles at Vincent.  
  
Vincent: Heheehee! I can excape!  
  
Vincent turns into a bat (hahha) and flys into a wall. Ruffus puts him in a cage to save for later. Then Ruffus turns to Barret.  
  
Barret: Cloud, tell... the girls at the HonneyBee inn that...... I'll miss em'  
  
Cloud: BARRET NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Barrets pannel flips up, and Ruffus walks into the back room.  
  
Barret: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Red: I'm gonna kill you Cloud....  
  
Barret: NONONONONONONONO!  
  
Red: I'll make it very painfull........  
  
Barret:THATS IT!  
  
Hundreds of shots can be heard from the room, Ruffus runs out the door, wipes something off his face, and sits on the ground, hyperventalating.  
  
Ruffus: That.... huff pufff...... was too close! I guess you wont be able to go to the back room for a while boys, I have some soilders take barret down with yout girlfreinds.  
  
Vincent: Yuffie!  
  
Cloud: Tifa!....... Wait, did you jus' say "Yuffie"? Dude, she's like 17 and you're like, 30! Another thing, how can bats speak?  
  
Everyone:o_O.......  
  
Ruffus leaves the room ( thank god! ) and a horde of soilders rush in. A group hags Vincent back up, and the rest of them carries Barret to the door.  
  
Cloud: Help..... me.....  
  
Soilder: I know, I know. I feel for ya man.  
  
The soilders clear out of the room, and ruffus re-enters.  
  
Ruffus: Now, where were we?  
  
Cloud:[eye's turn blood red] I'll tell ya where we were! HYAAAAAA!  
  
Cloud beaks his chains, and is emidiatly tackled and re hanged on the wall by a mass of soilders.  
  
Soilders: Sorry, buddy.  
  
Seperoth: Hey, at least I tried, Cid!  
  
Cid: Oh, that was you huh? Cool trick, you'll have to teach me it.  
  
Seperoth: I only teach bath partners.  
  
Cid: o_O Okay, nevermind then!  
  
Ruffus: My, Cid, you seam spunky!  
  
Cid: Touch me and die!  
  
Ruffus: Okay!  
  
Cid's pannel flips up, Ruffus walks into room.  
  
Cid: $^%^@^%^@$#@&&^&#$%!$%#@$@#!#@%$%$#!@!%^!#$&@!^~! Heeeeeelp me!  
  
Ruffus: OH YEAH! I LIKE EM' ROUGH!  
  
Cid: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Red: Poor Cid. Hehehehe! By the time this is over we'll be just like the cast of FFX!  
  
Suddenly a ninja star cuts everyone's chains. No soilders rush out. Tifa and Barret apear out of the shadows.  
  
Tifa: Cloud! you're still normal!  
  
Cloud: Thanks to you!  
  
The too hug, everyone rolls their eyes, even Yuffie, who had hoped out of the window cill of the room.  
  
Vincent: Yuff-Yuff!  
  
Yuffie: Vinnie-bear!  
  
The two hug, seperoth laughs manicaly as Red pukes.  
  
Seperoth: Poor Red's still fealing the effects of Ruffus's gayness!  
  
Barret: Where's Cid?  
  
Cloud lowers his head in sorrow.  
  
Barret: NOOOOOO!  
  
Suddenly Cids pannel flips over, Ruffus attached instead of Cid.  
  
Cid runs out of the door to the room. Spear ready!  
  
Cid: Alright, you shinra kid-  
  
Cloud: We've been saved.......... yay. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA  
  
Barret: Hey, Cid, what'da have to do to get off those chains, snicker snicker.  
  
Tifa: OH MY GAUD, what is that stuff on yer' face.  
  
Cid lunges his spear next to her neck.  
  
Cid: IF ANY ONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, YOU DIE!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
After the crew excapes from the lair, they load up in the highwind and take off for Golden Suacer!  
  
Stay tuned for the pre-final chapter, chapter, "Super Sneaks!" Ta-ta 


	4. End

"The Day Cait Sith Went Insane" part 4: Super Sneaks Disclaimer:I dont own FF7 characters, I dont own Squarsoft, I Definately dont own The Planet (Sorry Seperoth). Aww for christ sake, its a friggin FAN FICTION people! I DO NOT own SQUARESOFT material. there, you happy.I dont own south park caracters either. I dont own anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction.  
  
The party was hovering over the Golden Saucer in the Highwind. Apperently Cait Sith had cut of power to the tram and turned the Golden Saucer into his castle.  
  
Cloud: were gona have to parachute in, guys.  
  
Cid: YEEEEEHAAAAA! Lets GOOOO!  
  
And so the group grabs thier parachutes and leaps off, Cloud jumps last.  
  
Cid: OK, pull yur' cords now so we wont go splat when we land!  
  
The group pulls their cords, Clouds pack releses cloathing instead of a parachute.  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHH! %#@%#@ you Red!  
  
Red: Well, his death wont be slow, as I promised, harharhar!  
  
Cloud plumits to the bottom. He is saved by landing on a fluffy white character wearing a robe and a crown  
  
Cait Sith: How dare you...... AHHHHH! Its you!  
  
Cloud: Cait Sith! prepare to die!  
  
Cloud rips out his buster sword and accidentaly cuts himself. He begens to jump around like a niny.  
  
Cloud: owwwwwie! ouch ouch ouchies!!!!![ Cloud blows on the finget that he cut]  
  
Cait Sith: What a loser[ Cait Sith Teleports away]  
  
By this time the others had landed and emidiatly took notice of Cloud acting like a wimpy whoo whoo.  
  
Cid: Cloud, you $#^%^@, its only a little cut! %^%@^!  
  
Seperoth: How about I make it feel better, Mr. Cuddley- wuddly.  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHH! It's... erm, better now, thank you..... Seperoth?  
  
Red: You mean you're still alive! You shoulda went splat!  
  
Cloud: I fell ontop of Cait Sith.  
  
Everyone: Oh......  
  
Cloud: He went that way, lets GOOOOOOOO!  
  
The group marches off into the Golden Saucer. To their dismay, they find no Cait. So they set up camp in the ghost inn, knowing that Cait Sith whould never anounce his arrival or take over since everyone hated him, except for.....  
  
Cloud:DIO!  
  
Everyone: HUH!  
  
Cloud: Voice inside me head told me.  
  
Everyone:o_O  
  
Cid:[wisper to Barret] He needs a theropist!  
  
Later that night......  
  
Yuffie: C'mon, Vincent. I know that's where that @$##$#% Cat is hidding the Black Materia. Lets GO!  
  
Vincent: Fine.....  
  
The 2 of them sneak out of the room twords Dio's trophy room. Before they enter they climb into a vent shaft, until they are right above the materia.  
  
Vincent: I can get it!  
  
Yuffie: NO, I WILL GET THE PRETTY, PRETTY, MATERIA! HEHEHEHEHE AH AHAHHHA!  
  
Vincent: Fine, fine. Just hurry, cus' this is boring!  
  
Yuffie: When I get back, I'll make sure you're not bored  
  
Vincent: Oh...... my.......  
  
With that sugestive comment, Yuffie begens to climb down a rope that Vincent tightly griped. After about 5 seconds the master theif grabed the materia and headed back up the rope.  
  
Vincent:( Is what I'm doing right, I mean, she's like 17 and I'm like, 30. AH who cares!)  
  
Yuffie had finished climbing the rope and looked at Vincent sugestively.  
  
Yuffie: You ready?  
  
Vincent: HO YEAH!  
  
Yuffie: YAY! TO THE ARCADE!  
  
And with that, Vincent hit his head on the vent wall and buttoned up his pants. When the two of them had loaded out of the shaft, they were faced with the rest of the party, waiting with a pissed look on their faces. Seperoth hold out his hands and Yuffie gives him the Black Materia.  
  
Yuffie: I be yo bath partner.  
  
Seperoth: [back to normal] @#$^% yu'! This is my firestarter!  
  
Cloud: THANK GAUD! Back to normal!  
  
Seperoth: WHERE'S THE CAT?  
  
The party points to Dio's room. (Hey, how'd they know he was in there, can they hear me. IM STARTIN TO GET FREEKED OUT HERE!) And Seperoth slowly walks to the door and politley knocks on the door.  
  
Dio: WHO DA ^%$#@%$#!  
  
Dio opens the door and when he see's Seperoth, faints. Behind him is Cait Sith wearing lipstic, swimsiut, and reading a spiderman comic.  
  
Seperoth: You WILL DIE!!  
  
Cait Sith: UH, erm, uh....  
  
Seperoth leaps at Cait Sith and cuts off a chunk of his head. In the chunk was the confusion materia.  
  
Cait Sith: SYSTEM RESTART! BEEP BEEP! SELF DESTRUCTING, INSTEAD! BEEP BEEP! JUST SEEMED FUNER AT THE MOMENT!  
  
Seperoth: Is that bad?  
  
Cloud: YES, run!  
  
The group scuries out of the Golden Saucer, barely made it to the Highwind befor the entire wonderland went boom! Seperoth Laughed oddly at the sceen of dead, burning bodies plumeting into Ruby Wepon's mouth (yea, I let him live too!) And so, the long day in which Cait Sith Went Insane!  
  
Credits  
  
ME: Credit for everything, including thegiving of credit, and giving of the credit of the credit to the one who gets credit, and giving the credit of the credit giver of credit to the one who should get the credit but wont because he's an illegal imigrant.  
  
hypermech88@yahoo.com or austin_teichelman@yahoo.com 


End file.
